The application is generally directed to the field of display devices and mostly (although not entirely) to methods for registering commands selected on the display.
Many types of touch screens exist. For example, some conventional touch screens use capacitance to determine that a user has touched a screen. A company named Digital Dash has developed a touch screen technology that uses machine vision to determine that a user has touched a screen. However, drawbacks exist for the various types of systems that register a user's selection of a command of the touch screen.